Sickness
by lifewillout
Summary: Another on shot form a prompt on tumblr- Amelia is sick while she's at the hospital and Owen stays wither. As you can probably tell, I'm not good at coming up with titles.


Amelia had felt sick since she woke up this morning. It had started off minor, only feeling the urge to throw up a few times. However, it had gotten worse. She had a constant feeling of sickness and she couldn't really do anything about it. She was in surgery. It was a long one; they had already been in the OR for six hours. Lucky for Amelia, she had almost finished, only needing to close now. Amelia planned to do it herself, until it had gotten even worse, if that was at all possible. People must have noticed her discomfort because Edwards spoke up. "Are you feeling okay Dr Shepherd?" Amelia contemplated whether to lie and say that she was fine, however, she realized that she would probably throw up inside the patient's brain if she didn't get out of the OR soon.

"Actually I'm not. Would you be all right closing for me Edwards?" She looked at Edwards hopefully.

"Sure, no problem" Edwards answered, taking the surgical instruments from Amelia.

Amelia was out of the OR in no time. She quickly scrubbed out and exited the scrub room. She walked fast down the hallway towards the closest bathroom. She saw Owen walking the opposite way and hoped he would just ignore her; she just needed to get to the bathroom before she threw up in the hallway. But he didn't. Owen walked right up in front of her, blocking her path to the bathroom. They had been dating for a couple of months now and he always seemed to come up to her if he saw her and neither one of them was busy. Usually Amelia doesn't mind it, but right now she just needed him not to.

"Hey" Owen said with a smile. "Are you okay? You look a little pale" He then said, his voice full of concern.

"Not really. I just need to get to the bathroom before I throw up on you" Amelia quickly said while stepping around Owen and began walking to the bathroom again. Then, Owen suddenly turned around and followed her, trying to keep up with her pace. He watched as she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Owen waited outside of the door, wanting to see how she was when she back out.

When Amelia came out after fifteen minutes, Owen was still standing by the door. Her face was still as pale as when she went in. Her hair was now tied up into a messy bun and she looked as if she was about to collapse right there and then. Owen must have noticed how awful she actually felt because he looked at her with his soft eyes. "You didn't need to wait out here for me, I'm sure you have things to do" Amelia told him.

"I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine" Amelia bluntly said.

"You don't look fine to me" Owen shot back at her, and then placed one of his hands on her cheek. "You're burning up. Maybe you should go home, I'm sure Richard would understand if you left early…"

"I'm sure it will pass soon. I will just go and rest in an on call room until it does" Amelia answered. Owen nodded in reply. She took a step to go and find an empty on call room when a sudden dizziness came over her. Owen looked at her and saw that she was off balance. Out of instinct, he put his hands on either side of her to keep her from collapsing.

"How about I come with you?" Owen spoke.

"Okay" is all she said. He moved to just put one arm around her waist, leading her through the halls of the hospital. Most people in the hospital already knew about their relationship, probably figured it out as soon as they started dating again, still, a few doctors and nurses still turned and stared at them, noticing how close they were to each other. However, neither Amelia nor Owen seemed to care at this moment in time.

Once they reached the nearest on call room, Owen opened the door slightly, checking whether anyone one in there. Luckily, no one was. They both entered the room and Amelia went straight to the closest bed while Owen closed the door behind them. She took off her lab coat and threw it next to the bed. Amelia got onto the bed and, as soon as her head hit the pillow, closed her eyes.

Kneeling down beside the bed, Owen gently brushed his hand over her cheek and then her hair. His hands always seemed to find their way into her hair. They both seemed to like it though, the feeling of her soft stands on his fingers.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Some water? Food?" He asked, willing to get anything that she needed to feel better.

Amelia opened her eyes slightly. "No, I'm good"

"Okay." He placed a gently kiss on her forehead and stood up to leave.

"Wait..." She said and he turned to look back at her. "Could you lay with me?" Amelia whispered but then it suddenly dawned on her that he was a busy doctor and probably had things to do and patients to see. "Unless you're busy."

"Of course, I'm not busy. If I'm needed in the ER then they will page me." And with that he took off his lab coat and put it at the side of the bed next to hers. Owen climbed onto the bed behind Amelia and wrapped his arms gently around her torso.

"Thank you" Amelia simply stated.

Amelia put one of her hand on top of Owen's. She loved how much Owen cared for her and would do anything to make her feel happy and comfortable. Slowly, she closed her eyes and, just before sleep took over her body, she felt him lightly press his lips against her neck. ' _God, I love this man so much'_ was her last thought before her breathing evened out and she was asleep.


End file.
